


Shooting Star

by Sofuto



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, stardust speedway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofuto/pseuds/Sofuto
Summary: Sonic wasn’t a conventional hero, but something about this situation struck a chord within him.





	Shooting Star

Sonic wasn’t a conventional hero, but something about this situation struck a chord within him.  
  
Police sirens wailing in the background, the red skies stung at his eyes, the dark lights from below causing him to become disoriented. The platforms had become rusty over time, leading to his shoes becoming an unsightly green with each step he took. The statue Eggman had so desperately wanted to build stood firm in the centre of the city, almost mocking him for being so slow. Sonic looked in front of him, eyes narrowed as he tried to ignore the cackling of Eggman and the intensity of the music. Standing right before him was a copy of himself, eyes as cold as the night air and just as red; in its hands was a pink hedgehog who had been wrapped up in this conundrum by pure chance, whom the robot had placed at the end of the racetrack. He made no mistake, however; that look in her eyes was not one of wonderment, but fear.

He never liked it when innocent people got into trouble for no good reason. He also didn’t like it when they were used as bait to draw out others. He absolutely loathed it when his arch-nemesis had the gall to laugh at their misfortune and the clear horror in their eyes.

He did not want to hear him laugh anymore.

Lasers striking the ground reminded Sonic that time was of the essence; if he wanted to get that hedgehog out alive, he would need to do the one thing he was always good at. Rushing forward, he positioned himself firmly behind the door, watching as Eggman began to fire up a beam of light as a way to remind them to keep moving. Scoffing, he looked to the side, watching the robot’s every move as they both got ready to race. He decided to call this robot “Metal Sonic”, as this copy could not hold a candle to the real Sonic.

“So you and Eggman think you’re hot stuff just ‘cause you gave the whole place a makeover, huh?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“I hope you guys know I ain’t takin’ this lightly. Future or not, I’ll always be there to fight you — ”  
  
Still silence.  
  
“And if I lose, I’ll do it again and again and again ‘til I knock ya flat.” 

The robot’s head shifted slightly.  
  
“You hear me, you bucket of bolts?”  
  
Sonic fully looked to the side, hoping to see an inkling of emotion in the copy’s eyes. All he received were two sentences, which somehow managed to make his blood boil more than before.

“ **I will battle you as many times as it is necessary. There is not enough room in this world for two Sonics.** ”  
  
It was just only a few sentences, but he had never felt so much anger at his predicament in his life. It didn’t matter. The police sirens increased in intensity as the door opened, and the die had been cast. Metal Sonic’s jets had activated, metal grinding together as it took off with a mighty BOOM. It seemed as if the race had started, so Sonic gritted his teeth and ran forward. He knew that he would win; he would ALWAYS win against someone that talked a big game but could not put their money where their mouth is. If Metal Sonic wanted to try and act as if he would win, then that’s fine.

“WELL, I AGREE!”  
  
Sonic was not a conventional hero, but there is some sort of satisfaction in proving others wrong.

“YOU MIGHT KNOW EVERYTHING I’M GOING TO DO—”

At the end of the day, he didn’t consider himself anything special.  
  
“BUT THAT’S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU, SINCE I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU’RE GOING TO DO!”

He was a shooting star,—  
  
“STRANGE, ISN’T IT?!”

And if he tried, he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I thought of late at night.
> 
> Sonic CD is my favourite Sonic game apart from Heroes and Rush, but something about Stardust Speedway sticks out more than all the others. The Bad Future seems really appealing.


End file.
